Live-Forever Boy
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: A day at the fair changes the life of one little boy forever. T for blood 'n stuff.


**The ideas in my head are influenced too much by Strobe Light. This is how I kind of wrote it. Set in our world and Ninjago world timeline. Kinda.**

_World's Fair, 1893_

"Step right up, ladies and gents! Step RIGHT UP! Witness the miraculous Regeneration Machine, which causes the user to live forever! Death is no obstacle here! A volunteer, please!" A man in a black striped tuxedo addresses the crowd in front of him with a large smile. A conman at trade, he is willing to swindle to get the money he needs. He looks out in the crowd and spots an old lady holding a young boy's hand. He has large hazel eyes and wears a blue long sleeved shirt. His strawberry blonde hair gets in the way of his sight and he constantly brushes it to the side.

"You there! In the back! Come on up here!" The con man calls out, beckoning for the old woman. She refuses and pulls her son close to her.

"I would never even think about trying such a dangerous thing! It would be such a waste!" The old woman cried out indignantly.

"Momma, momma! I wanna live forever!" The little boy, who for now we'll call Jack, squealed. His mother laughed and the two turned around to leave.

"Immortality, my son, is nothing but a lie. Would you like some cotton candy, Jake?"

Jake's face brightened and he jumped up and down. "Sure, momma! I love cotton candy!"

* * *

><p>"Thank you, momma! That cotton candy was really sweet!" Jake chirped as the two of them walked down the cobblestone avenue. "Where to next, momma?"<p>

"I think it's time to go home, Jake. Oh look, is that Mrs. Dellune and her son Robert? Why don't we say hi?"

"No!" Jake pouted. "I don't wanna say hi!" He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm going over there young man and you're coming with!" His mother grabbed his arms and the two walked over to Mrs. Dellune.

"Hello, Della! How are you?" Jake's mother looked over at her friend and the two began to strike up a large conversation. Jake, however was glaring daggers at Robert who had pulled him to the side.

"Do you wanna see something majorly cool? I saw this immortality machine or something back by the inventions and I'm gonna sneak in the back to see if the thing really does work. You coming?"

"No! Momma told me-"

"Forget what you're old coot for a mother said and come with me! You and I can explore with those two yakking." Robert thumbed to his mother and Jake's mother. "What'd ya say?"

"Alright, I guess?" Jake shook hands with Robert and the two tore down the street at full speed.

* * *

><p>The air smelled of oil and metal when Jake and Robert entered the tent. Jake nearly gagged at how bad it smelled, but Robert told him to 'man up.'<p>

"The guy's invention is somewhere around here... Look!" Robert pointed to a small oil can on top of a barrel. "That's the stuff he used for the machine! The invention must be a hoax, but that, that is the key!" Robert turned to Jake. "Go get it."

"What? Why me?" Jake looked at Robert angrily. "It was your idea to come here in the first place!"

"Yeah, but your small enough to reach it!" Robert retorted, shoving Jake forward. "Now go!"

Jake slowly began to climb the other boxes and bags until he finally reached the top, just as he reached for the mixture a loud voice scared him.

"Hey, you! Get down from there! That ain't yours to mess with!"

The mixture fell off the shelf and all over Jake, who let out a surprised yelp.

"Cmon!" Robert called out to Jake. "Let's get out of here!"

Jake jumped down from the boxes and started to run. The conman gave chase and the three dashed through stand and stand, causing a ruckus all over. Jake and Robert turned the corner and gasped. A dead end lurked in front of them, and the two had nowhere else to run.

"C'mere, I promise it won't hurt." The man pulled out a small revolver from his pocket, a deranged look in his eyes. "I just can't have you going around with that oil of yours, see?"

"Put the gun down!" Robert cried bravely. "Then we'll do what you say!"

"Really?" Jake whispered to Robert.

"Of course not, idiot. Just to let his guard down, then we run."

"Alright, I'll place it down here." The command set down the gun and just as he did, Robert pushed him forward and Jake and Robert broke into a run.

"Let's go!"

"You liar!" The conman roared, quickly getting his gun. He pulled the trigger and Robert fell to the ground, screaming. Jake stumbled to the ground and skinned his knees, but he didn't feel the pain for some reason.

"Now to deal with you." The con man walked up to Jake, eyes deranged and a twisted smile on his face. "Goodbye."

Bang.

Jake slumped to the ground and the conman coughed silently.

"That's it, then." He walked away from the rotting bodies, unaware that one had not fully died.

* * *

><p>Flash forward to 2014...<p>

Jay ran his hands through his hair one final time. The memories of when he was little 'Jake' still haunted him. All of it was surreal, and he wasn't sure what to think.

He had awoken to find Robert in front of him, dead. The realization hit him hard. What had happened when the conman shot him. He should've been dead. Jake put a hand to his chest and felt the gunshot wound. His heart nearly stopped when he felt it. No pain, no feeling whatsoever.

"I-I'm alive." The words hung in the air and he looked down at his chest. It wasn't blood he saw, but a black liquid flowing from the wound. Sticking his finger in the hole, he pulled it out to find it covered in the same thing.

"What is this stuff?" He took a quick lick at his finger and gagged. Whatever it was, it tasted like blood. Jake stood up and brushed off himself.

"How am I alive? At that range, the conman should've killed me. Unless..." Jake looked at the supposed "oil" on his clothing. It was the same color as his blood and was blending in with the wound. The oil wasn't fake. It was real. Immortality wasn't a lie, like his momma said. He was living proof. Speaking of his mother, what would he tell her? That the two of them snuck off to see something bad and Robert was killed? It would cause an uproar. He didn't want or need that. Jake looked over at Robert's bloody body and clapped his hands.

"If I live forever, why not just start over!" The idea seemed plausible, but what about Robert's body? Or who he would be? Jake looked towards the exit in desperation, when a stand caught his eye. It was a young man with blonde hair running around with blueprints of all kinds of inventions in a wagon that read:

'Jay's Marvelous Inventions! 50 cents per print!'

Jay. Jay. Jay. The name was normal and catchy at the same time. Jake liked it. Seeing the wagon also gave him an idea. Pulling the body, Jake pushed Robert behind a box and in the shadows. Thankfully, momma had given him some money for the fair, and he had been hoping for something interesting to buy.

"Excuse me!" Jake skipped up to Jay, who smiled at him delighted.

"Yes, young man? Is there something you would like to buy?"

"I want..." Jake paused, pretending to give some thought to a blueprint. "That one!" He pointed to a small case which had 'Falcon' scribbled on it.

"Okay, young man, that'll be 50 cents!"

Jake handed the man his coins and pointed over to his left.

"Hey, did you see that big boiler over there? I heard its real cool!"

"Oh? I can't just leave my wagon though..." The inventor trailed off sadly.

"Then let me watch it for you!" Jake chirped happily.

"Alright then, I'll be back!" The inventor laughed and turned on his heel, walking towards the boiler.

"Sucker."

Jake pulled the wagon into the alley and took out all the prints carefully. He then stuffed Robert's body in the wagon and placed the prints on top, making it all but impossible to see what was really inside. He pulled the wagon out and left it near a stand walking away slowly. He was finally ready to start his new life as Jay. Jay Walker, the boy who lived forever. Jay walked out as the sun set, not noticing the mothers frantically running around the fair, searching for their sons. He laughed to himself.

"Some people are so gullible, it's funny."

* * *

><p>"Jay? Are you okay?" Kai looked over at Jay, who now shook his head.<p>

"I'm fine, just spaced out for a minute."

"A minute?" Kai snorted. "Dude, we've been trying to get to you for like, five minutes."

Kai was a complete history buff who was a little rough around the edges. He and Jay would often argue about history, in which Jay would always win, cause he was always right. (He had lived through it, after all.) The two could talk for hours on end if it was allowed.

"Y'know, you've been doing this a lot recently. You're sure you're okay, Jay?" Cole pipped up next to Kai. Cole was the head of the football team, but by no means did that make him dumb. He was skilled in mathematics and was considered to be the best in the school. He cared deeply for his friends and was a loyal friend to Jay.

"I'm fine." Jay muttered in reply. He dug deep into his backpack and pulled out a small leather-bound notebook. He had this to write down anything from when he was "growing up", and the pages had become worn and crinkly. He flipped through the pages, reading the passages quickly in his head. It was funny to him that he never really grew up. He had aged while he had run away so long ago, but at some point it had just stopped completely. Jay speculated that it had something to do with hormones of a teenage body, but he wasn't sure.

"Dude, you zoned out again." A blonde boy smirked as he sat down beside Jay. "You've gotta stop doing that."

"Seriously Lloyd? Not you too. You're acting like some old lady." This earned a playful punch in the shoulder, and Jay pretended to wince in pain. It hadn't hurt at all, in truth, but showing that might end badly for him. Lloyd was the one who had introduced him to comics, so Jay held him in high regard.

"Hey, what's that?" Lloyd pointed at the leather bound notebook and Jay quickly stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"Nothing, it's just an old book."

"Ooh! Can I see?" Lloyd tried to snatch the book, but he was too slow and Jay quickly put it back into his backpack.

"It's none of your beeswax, moron. Now go and bug someone who isn't me."

"Someone's being grumpy." Lloyd pouted and took a seat next to Zane. Sighing, Jay slumped in his seat. He could just tell something would go wrong today, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, take a seat. Today we are going to focus on something rather mysterious today in Social Studies." Mr. Amana silenced the class as the bell rang. "Many years ago, a mysterious murder occurred during the World's Fair of 1983. Take a look at this picture here."<p>

The teacher clicked the remote and a picture of Robert's body, mangled and stuffed into the wagon, appeared on the screen. Jay's face paled and several students gagged or whispered amongst other students.

"Yes, this case remains unsolved to this very day." Mr. Amanda continued. "The body was found by and inventor by the name of Jay Millouse. He had left to go see one of the attractions, and soon found the body in the cart. Mr. Walker, are you feeling well? You look rather queasy."

"Sir, I'd like to go to the nurse, please. As soon as possible."

"Very well. Zane, please take Mr. Walker to the nurse and return to class immediately. Thank you."

Both boys stood up and left the classroom as Mr. Amana continued his presentation.

"Zane, thanks for taking me down to the nurse." Jay looked at Zane, who smiled.

"Of course. It is my pleasure." The tow stopped in front of the door and Jay stepped forward.

"See you later."

"You as well."

Jay walked in, not noticing that the small leather bound notebook fell out of his jacket pocket. Zane was about to turn around when he saw it laying on the ground. Picking it up, he recognized it as Jay's and a part of him wanted to return it. However, another part told him to read the secret notebook, and discover what was so important about it. Zane slipped it into his pocket, deciding to open it at lunch and walked back down the halls and to class.

**I'm gonna leave it at that. Sorry guys, I would write more, but it's become difficult with my doc manager becoming all wonky. Other than that, I hoped you liked it! I know it's confusing, but bear with me here. Thanks and R&R!**


End file.
